Love, With a Spoonful of Milk & Way Too Much Sugar
by Brinkixsh
Summary: Love never worked out the right way. Everyone knew that. Look what happened to his mother. Being pretty was nothing else except for just one thing. Ginny Weasley was pretty, nothing else, and he promised himself it was just one thing... DM-GW. R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey! Welcome. This is my pathetic stab at a first fanfic, so go easy on me. xD 

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. I wish. Draco Malfoy is quite tasty.. -licks lips-

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar  
**_By: Brinkixsh_

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Mmm, Draco," Pansy wrapped her arms around the thick white comforter and snuggled closer from lack of warmth, as her previous source was leaning against her doorframe, white blonde-hair glowing with the orange-red morning sunlight that was beginning to creep over the horizon and into the Parkinson's second story west-wing window, light gray eyes brooding under thick eyebrows and watching the blonde-haired witch with disgust. 

He was clothed, of course: he had dressed quickly and was just on the way out the door when he turned his head and looked back. In hastiness, his white dress shirt was not buttoned up all the way and his gray slacks were a bit wrinkled, but those were all covered by a pitch-black silk robe. A lazy expression fitted his face and with complete casualty was he leaning against his last shag's doorframe, hardly the kind of manner someone would have after running away in the early morning after a night together. But this was a different case. It was pretty much okay after the, oh dear, had he lost count? Oh, right. Twenty-second time that summer.

He snorted softly to himself. Parkinson was such a slut. If he ever needed a good shag, all he had to do was owl the girl, spend a few Sickles in a bar in Hogsmaede, and was satisfied with some kind-of-okay, pointles sex that kept him going for a few nights. Truth be told, she wasn't the greatest in bed, but she would have to do compared to the other whores he had gone through.

The summer had been the most mindless and dull summers of all. The previous year, the oh-so-spectacular Boy-Who-Lived had finally defeated the Dark Lord, which, in Draco Malfoy's eyes, the only useful thing the boy had ever done in his entire life. Quite contrary to popular belief, Draco was unlike his father in his ideals towards the Dark Lord. Lucius had been caught shortly after the Dark Lord was killed, and sentenced a life-long term in Azkaban, for the second time, at the end of his sixth year. Draco had not, much to the Golden Trio's protests.

Instead, Draco and his mother had spent their very first summer in the Malfoy Manor without Lucius, and expected it to be the best of summers of all. He turned out to be quite wrong, though. Narcissa had retreated to her room many a day while Draco moped around until he got bored, and spent his nights at different girls' houses every night.

As if it were hard. Draco smirked to himself. With his Malfoy charms, he could get _any_ girl he wanted. His smirk alone, he knew, was enough to make any straight girl swoon. He had been with so many girls that he knew exactly how to play things in order to get what he wanted. It was simple: the perfect gentleman all through a very extravagant dinner, while flattering her with compliments and light flirting, ordering expensive and exquisite wine, showering her with pretty gifts, taking her home, and upstairs, and in her bedroom, and...

He was just too good at it. With all modesty, he believed that he had never tripped, stuttered, looked bewildered, look taken back, be surprised, been speechless, not have a good comeback, or even smiled, for that matter. After all, he _was_ a Malfoy, and he supposed he must have inherited the Malfoy charms. Lucius had it: how else had he gotten a pretty woman like his mother to marry him, a slimy git?

Draco shuddered at the thought.

The summer had not been fantastic at all. In fact, he was quite glad that shortly after he arrived back at the Malfoy Manor, he would be sent to King's Cross and on board the Hogwarts Express in just a few hours. Despite the fact that the whole school was run by a bunch of nutcase Mudblood-lovers, he could occupy himself with studying because, after all, he _was_ one of the top students in his year. Besides, there was a bigger variety of girls to sleep with there; Parkinson was getting boring. And frightening. Last night, somewhere between the midst of the blankets, he had heard her whisper lowly"I love you, Draco."

Draco inwardly shivered. Like he could _ever_ like.. much less love.. an ugly, overused slut like Parkinson.

He doubted that he would ever love anybody, anyways. Malfoys didn't fall in love. Yes, maybe he would find a girl to bear a son, just for the sake of continuing the Malfoy family tree, but he would most defenitely never _love_ her. Loving was just too dangerous. It was just a sappy, made-up fairy tale that happened only in those books his mother used to read him when he was little.

Anyways, with his Malfoy charms, it was impossible to fall in love, because they were too busy falling in love with him, and all he had to do is watch and smirk at himself without ever having to know anything about the girl past her name. You can't fall in love with somebody unless you actualy get to know them, right?

Retreating from Pansy's bedrooms and strolling down the hallway and into the drawing room, which he had grown quite familiar to, he slipped a small pouch of powder out of his pocket, tossed a bit of it into the fireplace, and called out "Malfoy Manor" before disappearing with a _swish_ into the green flames.

**-break-**

Ginevra Molly Weasley, youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family, glared at her brother.

And Ronald glared back.

She sighed, blowing air through the small part in her pale pink lips. "We're not going through this again."

"Yes, we are," Ron demanded. "What did I tell you about wearing.." He jabbed an accusing finger towards her outfit. "..._that_ in public"

She flashed a sly smile and twirled around, throwing her hands up in the air and posing for him. "You don't like it?" She pouted, biting her lip innocently.

Ron's faced turned an ugly shade of purple-red, ears bright as ever and his eyes growing smaller. What summer could do to people! What would Harry and Hermione.. Not just them. What would the _whole school_ think of her now? Her twirling in that stupid outfit, looking like some kind of common slut! Just the school year before, she was as sweet and nice as ever... Hardly noticable, bright and conservative... Though the whole Michael Corner and Dean Thomas thing was a bit out of the question... Two months later, he was arguing with her - Imagine _that_! Ginny talking back- over a _very_ revealing, _very_ sluttish outfit that she just happened to be wearing the day before they were to leave for the Hogwarts Express. What had gone wrong? He never would expected that.

Ginny giggled. "Purple doesn't go good with the freckles, dear brother." She skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Ron fuming.

"You better be going back upstairs to change!" he bellowed after her. Harry came strolling into the kitchen, with a quick smile to Ginny as he passed by.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked wearily, plopping down onto one of the squeaky chairs, pulled a glass of orange juice towards him, and began gulping it down.

"She's coming," Harry replied absentmindedly, going straight for the plate of pancakes.

**-break-**

Ginny sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. Her brother was such a git! Couldn't he leave her alone for one second? Besides, the outfit she was wearing wasn't _that_ bad... Compared some of the rest of the things stowed away in her truck, packed and ready for Hogwarts. She smirked.

A sleeveless, strapless halter top, stitched together in different shades of dark green went well with her body. She supposed she wasn't beautiful, but she had grown in, er, certain places that she thought suited her quite well (Although Ron disagreed). A knee-length white, ruffled skirt showed off her slender legs, built from her summer-long Quidditch practice. A dark green scarf was tied around her waist.

Her hair - no longer the bright, cheerful red that she hated so much - had turned a dark color, almost bright, but with an unmistakable hue of red that proved her a Weasley. It was layered and cut into waves that fell over her shoulders, splashed with a light array of freckles. Diamond earrings, a gift for getting prefect this year, matched the necklace that Harry had given her on their second date in the middle of August.

Fingering the necklace, she paused, staring at the mirror. Harry _was_ going out with her, but for some reason... For years she had adored Harry with every bit of her heart, and longed to be with him, and when Hermione and him had come to visit for the rest of summer in early August, her wish came true.

In her fourth year, although she had been quite taken with Harry in the past, she had thought that she was getting over him... And she _had_. She went out with a few gits, true, and completely forgotten about her old beloved crush. However, when Harry and Hermione had come, he seemed almost as taken with her as she had used to be with him.

She was going downstairs because she had forgotten an old spellbook that she needed for some old History of Magic homework.. Damn Professor Binns. Tip-toeing as quietly as she could, dressed in nothing but a plain white T-shirt, as she suspected nobody would be awake due to the fact it was one in the morning, she was suprised to find walk into the living room to find Ron and Harry shouting at each other.

Ginny was even more surprised when she heard her brother, who had not yet noticed her, yell something quite unexpected and unbelievable.

"What do you _mean_ you like my sister?"

Of course, Ginny gasped out loud, and both Harry and Ron turned around and turned bright red: Harry blushing for obvious reasons, and Ron because she had heard and she was dressed in only a T-shirt.

The next day, Harry knocked on her door and asked her out, and since she had broken up with Dean Thomas shortly after the summer began, she had accepted.

Now, everyone would have thought that little Ginny Weasley would have been ecastic for the famous Harry Potter to ask her out, and she thought so too. After all, she had been smitten with him for over three years.

But she wasn't.

He was as normal and even sometimes worse than any other boy, just like Dean Thomas and Michael Corner. He had those annoying habits, he was as blunt as ever, he hung out with Hermione, in her opinion, _way_ too often... She began to realize why Cho hated him so...

Frowning at herself at the mirror, she shook her head. Why was she thinking like that? She adored Harry! She had been waiting for this for since she had arrived at Hogwarts. Well, she supposed there was a bit of a break into between, because she didn't really like him in her fourth and fifth year, but never mind. And now she had it. He was perfect. Truly perfect.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she raked her hand through her hair, applied a little bit of lipgloss, and called out an "Accio Trunk!" before bounding downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! Now.. Be a darling and review. 

_Brinkixsh_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Hello, again! Thank you all for the three lovely first reviews. I feel so special. xD Anyways, here's the second chapter, as asked. I did it fairly quickly, but at least it's longer than the other one. Here you go! And remember to REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. That right is rightfully righted to J.K. Rowling.

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar  
**_By: Brinkixsh_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Draco's mother was not home, waiting for him, when he got back to his Manor. But the black carriage, embossed with the Malfoy crest on it, was, ready to deliver him to King's Cross. His trunk, belongings, and broomstick all stashed in the carriage already, accredited to the house-elves that had replaced Dobby after he was freed in Draco's second year. 

Draco hurried up his set of stairs to his part of the Manor, massive as it was, to change into yet another white dress blouse and dark wool slacks. Buttoning up his shirt - leaving the last three open - he turned and his hard-gray eyes locked in the mirror.

White-blonde hair fell over his face, cropped neatly but more of a Potter's style, due to his hasty exit at the Parkinson's. He began to reach for the bottle of gel that stood on his dressing table, but after more thought, he decided to leave it. Lucius had always forced him to slick his hair like that, and he had always hated it. But Lucius wasn't around anymore, he thought grimly.

And he was as pale as ever. He lifted five strong, large fingers to his face and brushed his own cheek, and wondered how he had not tanned after long training sessions of Quidditch in his own field the past summer. (Besides his nightly rendevous, Draco had spent his days in the Quidditch field, determined to snatch the Snitch from under Potter's ugly nose.) But he really didn't mind - he was actually fond with his white complexion.

Although tanning was not an outcome of his Quidditch training, his body was. He had grown a towering six feet five, not scrawny but built nicely.

All in all, Draco decided, as he stared at himself in the mirror, he looked good.

He smirked.

Suddenly, Remy, the new house-elf, dashed into the room. "Master Draco," he squeaked. "It is five past nine! You must be hurrying now if you aren't going to miss the train."

Draco let his eyes linger on the mirror before turning to face the elf. "Right," he nodded, and followed Remy down the stairs to doors.

However, he paused before the door and turned his head around. Remy looked at him, curiously, but didn't dare to question. Draco cast one look up the stairs that led to his mother's chambers.

"Goodbye, Mother," he said softly, even though he knew she wouldn't say anything back, and swiftly stepped out the door and closed it with a small _click_ .

"Goodbye, son."

**-break-**

"FRED!"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"GEORGE!"

"Just joking with you, Mum, I'm Fred."

"GEORGE!"

"What! What did I do this time? Whatever it is, it's Fred, I promise you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and closed them, attempting to block out the chaos in the Ministry car Dad had gotten for them this time. Most unfortunately, he was only able to get two, and since Fred and George had both come to send them off as well, Mum, Harry, Fred, George, and herself were all compressed together in the very tight space that was driving through London.

Harry noticed this and placed an arm around her shoulder, as if to comfort her. It didn't. Ginny shuddered and felt, if possible, a little more enclosed then she had before.

Opening her eyes and straightening up, she attempted to remove Harry's arm by leaning forward. "Harry, I don't.."

Fred, George, and her mum finally stopped their bickering and saw Harry's arm around Ginny. "Harry," George, who was sitting to the right of Harry, elbowed him hard in the ribs. "You watch yourself there! Wouldn't want to... You know..."

"Get in trouble with us for, er, how do you say it.." Fred continued, turning around.

"Get _in_ with Ginny, if you know what I mean..."

"An excellent way to put it, George."

"Pleasure's mine. Anyways..."

"We've been meaning to talk to you about this, but I guess it slipped our minds..."

"As you know, we're very busy and succesful people, so we'll just have to say it now..."

"If you ever, _ever_ hurt Ginny in any way..."

"You'll have us, and, mind you, four other brothers answer to..."

"So you better watch yourself, Harry..."

"'Cause we've got a few items that have been labled 'Too Dangerous' in our joke shop to sell, but of course, we could always find use for them..."

"Especially the one that involves cutting off your..."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley cried, scandalized.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Don't threaten Harry like that, he's a good boy, aren't you, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley turned around at a red light to look at Harry in the eye. "You know not to.. Not do anything a good boy wouldn't do, don't you, Harry? _Don't you?_"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry nodded firmly. George cuffed him in the shoulder.

"Good," George grinned. "It's good to know you can control your _urges_..."

Ginny blushed raw pink, shaking with embaressment and anger. How dare her brothers threaten Harry! She could take care of herself quite well, thank you! And especially in front of _her_. At least they should have the decency to do it privately! Her mother, too! She crossed her arms, fuming, and glared out the window.

No more than ten seconds later, Mrs. Weasley had reached for her wand when it turned into a giant green parrot and flew out the window, squawking, and she began to shout at the twins again, completely forgetting about Harry, who put his arm back around Ginny again.

She was quite glad when Mrs. Weasley had finally pulled to a stop and announced that they had arrived at King's Cross, and nearly bolted out of the car.

**-break-**

"You're late." Draco smirked.

Blaise Zabini looked offended. "I got distracted on the way here. You're just not that important."

"Of course I am," Draco said softly. Blaise smirked.

"Whatever, Princess." Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against a brick column at Platform 9 3/4. "From what I hear, I'd think you might be kind of straight. Pansy was going on and on about what a great shag you were, and how disappointed she was when she woke up to find Drakie-Poo not there."

Blaise, who had came to Hogwarts in Draco's sixth year, was something of a brother and a best-friend to Draco.

Draco glared at him. "I'm as gay as you are bloody straight. And what's Parkinson got, anyways? I've shagged her and left her in the early morning about twenty times this summer. She should be used to it."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Quite the busy-body, aren't you, Draco"

He smirked in reply.

Blaise looked him up and down. "Well, I must admit, you do look rather.. Tasty..." He licked his lips. Draco shivered.

"Don't do that. It's almost as scary as Potter checking me out."

Blaise grabbed his chest.

"I said almost. Calm down."

Blaise grinned. "I hear Potter's got a new girl. Probably just to priss off Chang, though. Don't know who it is, yet, anyways."

Draco smirked. "I.. _had_ Chang this summer. Pity Potter didn't keep her any longer, she was really good.."

Blaise snorted. "Come on, Princess." He started heading towards the scarlet train. "We're not going to find an empty compartment if you don't get your hairy arse over here."

Draco glanced at the clock on a column on the platform. "Bloody hell!" he yelped, hurrying after Blaise, who was smirking. "Damn you, Zabini. If you weren't late to our designated meeting, and _then_ delayed me with your incessive talking, we would have had a private compartment all to ourselves."

His friend laughed. "First of all, my _incessive talking_ is something you should've gotten used to by now, and I had a good reason for my delayed arrival that even you would like." He smirked widely.

Draco stopped and turned to look at the raven-haired boy. "What?" he snapped.

Blaise snickered and gestured his hand towards a figure in the crowd who had their back to them. "I know I'm gay," Blaise whispered softly in Draco's ear behind him. "But she is just delicious."

Draco peered through the crowd, spotted the girl, and dropped his jaw in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooh! I wonder who that girl is! xD No prizes guessing who. Anyways. REVIEW! 

_Brinkixsh_


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Hello, again! Thanks for all the luvverly reviews. -prances- J'adore.

I have a correction in the second chapter. Thanks to _Holly_ for finding it for me. Dobby was freed in the second year, not the third.

Anyways, here is the very much anticipated Chapter Three, so here you go! xD

**Disclaimer: **Lemon drops. Mmmm. (Hm. Does that have anything to do with disclaiming..?)

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar  
**_By: Brinkixsh_

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, finally realizing his mouth was wide open and snapped it shut. Blaise grinned.

"Nice, isn't she?" Blaise agreed. "She must be new, I don't think I've seen anything like her before."

Draco nodded, and continued gazing at the girl. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts," he finally said.

Blaise smirked.

Draco stared at the girl, gray eyes clouded. Her back was facing them, so he couldn't see the front side, but he could stand and appreciate her anyways.

It was natural for Hogwarts students not to change into their uniform until on the Hogwarts Express, so she was wearing muggle clothing, like most of the other students. (Draco was not; he did not own one article of muggle clothing, as Lucius had refrained from associating anything with Muggles by all costs, which meant that Draco had his own wardrobe of Muggle-like clothing, only made from house-elves.) Her obvious figure was wrapped in a pretty green piece of clothing and a white skirt that displayed her tanned, shapely legs. Her shoulders were bared, but covered in dark, burnt-red locks, wavy but tamed. She was standing alone, leaning against another column with her trunk at her feet.

She was gorgeous.

As she shook some hair out of her face, Draco noticed that he wasn't the only male Hogwarts student goggling at her. A group of sixth-year boys, obviously Slytherin, as they all had the same Victorian look about them, were standing nearby, attentions fully focused on the girl. In his year, some other Slytherins had also seen the girl, and, like Draco, were muttering amongst themselves and staring. And still more Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. (He snorted. Hufflepuffs were too good to do anything with a beauty like her.) Dean Thomas, some Gryffindor weed, and his boyfriend Seamus Finnigan, were both gaping at her openly, nearly drooling.

Draco immediately scowled. Thomas looked as if he was ready to go talk to the girl, but Draco couldn't have that. He knew he would have the girl sometime during this year, but he wouldn't want some disgusting Mudblood's leftovers. Pushing a startled Blaise out of his way, he strode over to the girl.

He knew, he smirked, that all the boys who were watching the new girl before had spotted him striding towards the girl, and noticed with pleasure their immediate scowls and looks of disapointment and hatred as he passed by. ("I can't believe it! That bloody Draco Malfoy from Slytherin looks like he's going for her!" he heard Thomas hiss to Finnigan.) The other Slytherins looked livid, too, but he didn't care. He was Draco Malfoy, and whether they hated him or not, he was the 'Slytherin Prince', after all, and they would listen to him anyways.

Draco broke his quick, determined stride into a soft, slow pace, so she wouldn't hear him slip up. Stepping so close so that his hot breath was on her neck, he caught a waft of purple-lilacs mixed with soft honey. He closed his eyes, drinking in the smell.

"So," he started in a low, deep voice, thick but not rough. "Aren't you new?"

She didn't turn around.

Draco was surprised. He was like teeming sexual attraction: surely she would have noticed this with his hot breath on her neck and turned around? Perhaps she was mysterious and sexy. He tried again.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," he breathed, stepping closer so that her body was almost embraced in his.

She still didn't turn around. Draco heard Thomas and Finnigan sniggering. He chose to ignore this.

"Aren't you pretty?" He traced his finger on the nape of her neck. "I supposed you don't want to..."

"Malfoy, I suggest you take your filthy fingers off of me and strut your fat arse out of here as fast as you can," came a cool voice.

Draco stepped back, thoroughly shocked. How did she know it was him? How did she know who he _was_?

"Good, Ferret," the voice came again, scathingly. Then, without the girl ever turning around, she abruptly picked up her trunk and walked away.

Draco was about to follow her for one last attempt, or at least find out how she knew who he was, until he saw Hogwart's very own _school champion_ and Dumbledore's favorite boy, Harry Potter. His expression of shock immediately turned livid. What was he doing? Was he trying to pick up _his_ girl?

And then.. In his very own eyes, he saw Harry Potter smile slightly at the girl, pick up her trunk for her, and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before putting his disgusting arm around her and leading her towards the Hogwarts Express, leaving Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy, gaping at them in the dust.

**break-**

Ginny sighed, watching from afar Harry talking with Cho Chang. His mouth was moving energetically, and his eyes shining, earning a smile and a cute blush from Cho. She wasn't aware of anything around her except for her eyes focused on the pair.

Harry had almost immediately left her side when he had spotted his old girlfriend at King's Cross. They had passed through the barrier, and Harry was leaning against a column, talking to her easily, with his hair messed up like that, which made her actually recall her old crush and almost started to.. _like_ him. Unfortunately, Cho happened to pass directly behind her, and Ginny remembered Harry's eyes as they slid from her to the pretty asian girl, suddenly lost in thought. At least Harry mananged to stumble out a reason why he left so abruptly, she thought bitterly, watching the pair chat. His excuse was, "Oh, hey, would you excuse me for a minute? I think I forgot something..." And with that, Harry had brushed by her quickly and went straight for Cho, and Ginny felt a pang of jealousy when she realized that he had lied.

She was so lost in thought, watching them, and almost ready to march over there and interrupt their 'lovely' conversation, that she didn't realize that someone had slinked up behind her until she could feel the hot breath on her neck.

Ginny paused for a moment, caught by surprise, and was about to turn around when she heard an all-too-familiar voice drawl... "So, aren't you new?"

Ginny scowled. She knew he was probably going to start about something with her family being poor or about her going out Harry. He was such a git! Couldn't he leave her alone just _once_? She strained herself from wheeling around and slapping him in the face, clenching her knuckles tightly.

He continued. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

She frowned. What was he playing at? What kind of joke was this? She heard sniggering behind her, and she realized that it was probably Crabbe and Goyle, and he was just playing another joke on her.

The low voice broke the silence again. "Aren't you pretty? I suppose you don't want to..."

Suddenly, she felt his fingers on her neck, and inside something snapped. "Malfoy, I suggest you take your filthy fingers off of me and strut your fat arse out of here as fast as you can," she retorted quickly, ignoring his last statement. _Merlin_. Bloody bastard couldn't just stop, could he? He was such a git.

The fingers left her neck instantly. She smiled triumphantly to herself. "Good, Ferret," she sneered, picked up her trunk, and walked quickly forward, not caring where she was going, but somewhere to put a distance between her and the asshole. Ginny didn't realize that she was walking straight towards Harry and Cho until Harry noticed, and grinned a quick goodbye to Cho, and hurried towards her.

"Hey, Gin," he smiled broadly. Ginny gave him a tight smile.

"Let's go find Ron and Hermione and get an empty compartment before all of them fill up," she said, heaving the heavy trunk closer to her.

"Oh, let me get that," he picked up the trunk and dragged it behind him as he led her through the crowd. With his free arm, he put it around Ginny.

Ginny shuddered, but decided to let him leave his arm around her. Besides, he was carrying her trunk, anyways.

**-break-**

"Draco, have a Chocolate Frog."

"I don't want a Chocolate Frog."

"Then have a slab of Honeydukes chocolate, Draco. This stuff is really good, I swear..."

"I don't want chocolate."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you have..."

"I don't want any-bloody-thing, Blaise, get it through your thick skull."

Blaise peered at Draco, who was half-hidden behind _A History of the Dark Arts_, white-blonde hair swept to the side and gray eyes glittering.

"Princess, you've been on the same page for sixteen minutes."

"It's a really long page, you bitch. And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Fuck you."

"I've been waiting."

Pause. "Please. You sicken me."

"I know."

Blaise opened a bag of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_. Draco turned a page.

"I saw what happened at King's Cross."

"Brilliant."

"Potter got your girl."

"She's not my girl, Blaise."

"Yes, she is. You hit on her, but she pushed you off and went off with _Potter_, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Thanks for the recap."

"She chose _Potter_ over _you_."

"Obviously, she's a lesbian."

"_Potter_ got her, not you."

"He doesn't even have a dick."

"Potter beat you at getting this girl. Just like at Quidditch."

Draco lost his temper. He threw the book across the compartment, where it very nearly hit Blaise square in the face if it were not for Blaise's reflexes. The book banged against the wall and fell to the floor. "What the fuck are you going at, bitch? Stop saying stupid things and get to your point."

"I knew it."

"Knew what, exactly?"

"Drakie-Poo's got a little _crush_."

"What the bloody hell!"

Blaise laughed, smirking widely. "Princess, everyone knows. Everybody watched _you_, Draco Malfoy, go up to a girl and try and hit on her. First of all, that is bloody brilliant. The Draco Malfoy has never hit on anybody before. All the ladies are usually throwing themselves at you. You have never actually went up to a girl and hit on her, am I correct?"

Draco hesitated, realizing that he was right. Blaise smirked wider.

"So?" Draco scowled. "She looked good. And after spending a summer in Pansy's bed, I'm ready to go after any girl besides Pansy." There. That was a good comeback.

Blaise winked at him. "Whatever you say, Princess." He threw back _The History of the Dark Arts_ and left the comparment, leaving Draco alone for the second time that day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And.. There you have it. Kind of bad, but oh well. It's longer, I guess. Anyways. REVIEW, whether you like it or not! Or else I will be forced to not continue with this fanfic anymore! xD

_-Brinkixsh_


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks for ALL the reviews! I heart them. xD And, because you all have been so loyal, I shall grant you with anoter chapter.

Okay. Here's a thing. Someone requested a lemon in my fic, so I'm going to have a poll. Do you guys want a lemon or not? Review to tell me.

By the way, I haven't mentioned this before, but I would like some constructive criticism, so if you're planning to send me a flame, at least make it useful, m'kay? Thanks.

And sorry for all the grammatical mistakes in some of these chapters. They're perfectly fine on my word document, but somehow, when I upload them on, many of the punctuation marks disappear... -frowns- I'll try to fix them later, when I'm not feeling as lazy as I do now. xD

**Reviews:** _Anotnia_-(Well, maybe Cho could get over Cedric, eh? After all, she was quick to kiss Harry...) _Annaleah_-(Hah, don't worry. It's DM-GW for a reason.. ;D) _Firefly_-(I'm not sure if I should write a lemon or not, is against it.. But I'm going to ask and see how many people want me to, okay? And perhaps I shall post iton some other site..)_Cursedangel69_-(I agree. There are. But I happen to like the couple, and there are very few really good ones.. So I just got bored and decided to write my own fic.xP) _Uniquely-Defined_-(Er, no. xD Sorry.)._JuzElizabeth_-(Ah, what I've got in mind for a plot for this fic doesn't involve Blaise and Ron/Harry coupling.. I actually don't have any coupling for him nor any of the other characters. Perhaps I should add it in..?)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling is NOT mine.. (If it were, I would be like really rich.)

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar**  
_By: Brinkixsh_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Ginny rubbed her neck. It felt cold. 

Lack of Malfoy's hot breath, she sneered to herself, mimicking the Slytherin's usual attitude towards her. She imagined what he would say, as if he had invaded her thoughts. What are you doing, Weasley? Thinking of a Malfoy? You _do_ know that it was just a joke, don't you? Or are you as ignorant and gullible as you are poor?

She bit her lip defensively. She remembered how much the teasing stung in her first year when Malfoy had advanced on her every chance he got, but dismissed it. Yes, she did know that was a joke, and she was _not_ thinking about a Malfoy. Her neck was just cold and.. Well, nevermind. She stared out the window at the scenery of open fields whizzing by as the Hogwarts Express snaked its way towards Hogwarts.

Right, her Malfoy-mocking tone drawled. You liked the attention, don't you? Of course you do, figuring as you never get _any_ with those five hundred red-haired Weasels that you have as brothers...

She frowned. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Sinking back farther into her seat, Ginny sighed. It was only eleven-thirty. She had been on the train for only a half hour, with a whole hour before lunch, and already she was bored and annoyed to death by her compartment companions. Ron and Hermione had been involved in their usual bickering since the train started moving, which resulted in Hermione slamming the door and leaving the compartment a mere fifteen minutes after the steam engine departed from King's Cross. Harry had watched them with mild interest over the rim of _Flying With the Cannons_, not bothering to stop them. Ginny snorted. Didn't he ever get tired of that book? Or maybe all this time he was still stuck on the same chapter since that Christmas...

"You okay, Gin?" Harry asked, looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was now playing with Ron, noticing that she was staring at him.

Ron looked up. "Huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the expression of pure stupidity that was twisted into Ron's curious face. His eyebrows singed, red hair mussed up that looked a little bit too familiar to Harry's usual style, his face almost tanned with the splash of freckles, and lanky cheekbones, Ginny almost laughed. "Of course I am," she replied breezily. She wondered just how breezy she sounded. Too much? Too little? "Where's Hermione?"

Ron turned to Harry questioningly.

"Prefect and Head Girl duties, I expect," Harry answered, placing a card carefully on the already four-story high castle they were building. "I think she mentioned something about patrolling the corridors before lunch yesterday when we were packing."

Ron looked satisfied with his answer. "She's so overly-obsessed with all her responsibilities. I wonder how she does it? I mean, remember when she got thirteen O.W.L.S in our fifth year? How did she manage _that_? And now she's Head Girl and everything, and she has to..."

"Um, Ron," Ginny interrupted. "Aren't _you_ a prefect, too?"

"Yeah, I am," Ron agreed.

"Then shouldn't you be somewhere?'

Ron stared at her blankly.

"You know, like where Hermione is. You know.. prefect duties..." she encouraged him, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "HOW THICK ARE YOU? YOU ARE A PREFECT. PREFECTS HAPPEN TO HAVE A LITTLE THING CALLED PREFECT DUTIES. THAT INCLUDES YOU PATROLLING THE CORRIDORS LIKE HERMIONE. WHICH IS," she checked her invisible watch. "...RIGHT NOW."

Ron stared at her for a moment. Then his eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh, bloody hell!" he cried out, jumping to his feet and dashed towards the door, but not before he tripped over the card castle with exploded on him. Letting out a stream of curses, he pushed himself to feet and stumbled out into the hallway.

Ginny watched him with amusement. "Merlin, he is bloody brilliant."

Harry grinned at her.

"Hey, aren't you a prefect, too?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but I'm not patrolling until three," she answered.

Harry looked confused. "I thought prefects were patrolling before lunch..?"

Ginny, annoyed more by the second, wondered how Harry had ever defeated You-Know-Who. He seemed nearly as stupid as Ron. "We have shifts," she explained slowly. "So someone's watching the corridors all the time. My shift is at three. Because we're in different years," she added, watching Harry's confused face slacken with understanding.

"Oh, right..." he nodded, turning back down to his cards. "So," he changed the subject casually, though Ginny could see him quite obviously staring at her in the corner of his eye. "Looks like Ron and Hermione are both gone, huh?"

Ginny strained a smile and it took all her will-being to refrain from rolling her eyes and saying, "No way." Instead, she stood up quickly, her mind scrambling for some excuse for her to go. Being stuck in a compartment with Harry for a whole hour.. _alone_... bothered her. Besides, she was aggravated enough already, and didn't want her patience to snap and cause her to do something rash.

"Well, I'm going to go visit some of my friends, okay?" Ginny stepped over the scattered mess of Exploding Snap cards, which Harry began to assemble together again. "See you later."

She whisked out the door before Harry could say good-bye.

**-break-**

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."

Draco nearly groaned in relief. _Finally_. The were almost at the Hogesmeade station. He didn't think he could survive the ride for barely a minute more.

He stood up and stretched; bones stiffened from sitting in the same position for about seven hours. It was nearly dark outside. Brushing his hand through his white-blonde hair, he smoothed out his rumpled Hogwarts uniform and cloak.

It had been a bad trip. The whole time he had sat, motionless, staring out the window, stuck with the girl before at King's Cross. Who _was_ she? How did she know it was him? Why was she going out with _Potter_? He remembered her smell when he was so close to her, his breath on her neck..

And Blaise. Damn him for ever bringing it up. He did _not_ have a crush on her. Yes, she was beautiful, and he was a man. It was natural for him to go up to her. He scowled. What was Blaise thinking? Him having a crush on that girl.. That was the craziest thing Blaise had ever told him, except for last year when he admitted when he was gay. But that was a different story.

But, as much as Draco hated it, he was right. Draco had never before went up to a girl and worked his charm on her, and _definitely_ had never been rejected by one. For one, every girl he had ever had went up to him and flirted shamelessly, and then he would reply with his charming attitude. He hardly ever had to work to get a girl; they just all naturally came to him. Draco Malfoy going up to flirt with a girl.. It was unheard of.

He furrowed his brow. _And_ she had rejected him as well! She had chose Potter over him! What the fuck was wrong with this girl! Any one could plainly see that he, Draco Malfoy, was much better-looking and decent than that _Harry Potter_. Except for maybe his Weasel boyfriend and that Mudblood, along with Dumbledore, the Muggle-lover who was completely smitten by Harry Potter: they would probably be announcing their engagement any day now.

Draco snorted.

He had to find out who that girl was. She was probably in his year; nobody under his age would look as good as that. And since she was new, she would be sorted into a new house like Carolyn Giles, who was the same age as himself, did in his sixth year (she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, obviously, with her round face, black hair and thick glasses but not bright at all). He wondered if she would be sorted into Slytherin. She wouldn't do bad here...

She was Potter's girlfriend, though, and perhaps she would be stuck in Gryffindor. He shook his head. No, she couldn't be. She probably wasn't anything like Potter. Potter was just using her to get back at Cho with a much prettier girl, and would immediately dump her the minute Cho came running back. But why would the new girl go with Potter? Before the term started, too? Perhaps they had known each other before. He shrugged. She's probably just going out with him because he's famous, he decided.

"Hey, Drakie, I haven't talked to you all the train ride. Something wrong, honey?"

Draco nearly convulsed when he felt Pansy Parkinson slip her arms around his waist and cursed himself for not hearing her slink up. How did she get here, anyways? She must have come when Blaise arrived back with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, along with Theodore Jr. Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and a few other Slytherins in his year, which counted up to about eleven people. The compartment was jam-packed and left him hardly any room to breathe. He frowned. He was going to have to talk to Blaise about this problem.

"Nothing," he scowled, pushing Pansy off. She, however, resisted. Hugging him tightly and pressing her body against his, she gave him a what she thought must be a smile, but to Draco, it looked more like a cross between a grimace and the kind of shape your mouth makes when you've eaten an exceptionally sour lemon.

"You know," she whispered. "We have five minutes before the train gets there, and I bet we can find an empty compartment, to, you know..."

"Look, Pansy, you slut," Draco growled, pushing her violently off him. She fell back, surprise written all over her face. "Stop hitting on me. Yes, I shagged you a few over the summer. So what? That doesn't mean I like you. You weren't even that good," he added, sneering, impatience and aggravation growing inside of him. He was in a bad mood already, and Pansy just happened to be _there_ for him to let it all out on.

"But, Drakie..." Pansy recomposed herself and began to whimper. Other Slytherins in their comparment who were standing near by fell silent as they watched the scene.

"Oh, do shut up," Draco snapped. "You're nothing but a worthless whore. You don't mean anything to me. Besides, there are other girls besides you I would very much rather think about."

Suddenly, Pansy's simpering pout turned into a broad smile. She stepped closer to him, a shrill giggle in her skinny throat. "Oh, you mean that new redhead you hit on earlier?"

Draco suddenly stopped. He heard chortles from the other Slytherins, but for once, he ignored them. He fixed his eyes on Pansy. "What.. what do you mean, Parkinson?"

She laughed. "Oh, Drakie, you know what I'm talking about. That new girl, the redhead, at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Everybody was watching," she licked her lips for the added effect. "Everybody knows she's Potter's girl - not _yours_."

Draco's mind whirled. How many people _had_ been watching?

The whole comparment was watching now. Draco, always quick with words, had gone completely blank. He searched his head for excuses, but found none.

Suddenly.. "Oh, that?" Blaise let out a laugh, breaking the silence. "He only hit on that girl because I dared him too. Said I would pay a sickle if he would. It was worth it, too," he winked at Draco, smirking. A few of the other Slytherins in the comparment laughed too.

Draco caught on. He folded his arms across his chest, smirking. "Which reminds me. You _still_ owe me that sickle."

The Slytherin stared at him. "Oh, right," Blaise dug into his pocket, strolled over to Draco, and slapped the tiny silver coin into his palm. While everybody else, who believed Blaise's quick story, were snickering, Blaise leaned forwards and muttered, "Hey, Princess, you better not push it too far. I'm doing you here a favor. You were gaping like a blind goldfish earlier, and I kinda felt sorry for you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco slipped the coin into his robe pocket. "I didn't need any help at all. And besides, you made up the story. It was only natural for me to play along. Look, they all believe it." He smirked at the rest of the Slytherins.

Pansy, however, didn't. "One sickle only?" she said incredously, and the laughing stopped. "Draco won't sleep with me for ten galleons, let alone go and embarressing himself in front of _everybody_ for a mere sickle."

Draco scowled. "That's because sleeping with you is more embarressing and shameful than being turned down by at least a decent-looking girl. I'm sorry I ever did." And with that, he turned and whipped out of the compartment, black robes billowing.

**-break-**

"Draco, you should have seen the look on her face when you left! It was priceless," Blaise laughed, after running after him and boarding onto the same horseless carriages that brought them from the platform to Hogwarts at the start and end of every year. "She was so shocked, and she looked as if she was going to cry. Everybody was staring at her. Great way to make an exit, by the way," he added.

Draco smirked. "I was only telling to truth, Blaise. She must have realized that she's nothing but a sex toy after I've left her twenty.. twenty-four.. No, twenty.. Ah, hell," he shook his head. "I've been with her so many times I can't even remember."

The carriages lurched to a start, sweeping through the winged boar gates, and progressed towards the Hogwarts Castle. Draco and Blaise, who occupied a carriage all by themselves, didn't talk much, but simply sat in the sound of the wheels trundled up the pathway. Soon, the Castle could be seen through the carriage windows as a reminiscent glow. Stepping off the carriage first, Draco paused while Blaise jumped off, resettled his raven-black hair, and strided up the stairs and pushed through the giant oak door.

"I'm _starving_," Blaise moaned as the stepped into the torch-lit entrance hall, placing his hand on his stomach, which growled. "They should sell proper food on the Hogwarts Express, all they've got are chocolate, Bertie Bott's, and those horrible pumpkin pastries."

"That's disgusting," Draco snapped, as Blaise's stomach growled again. "Come on, let's get good seats in the Great Hall. _Away_ from Pansy." He pushed his way through the crowd to the double doors on the right.

"What? How can you not be hungry? You didn't even eat anything on the train!" But Blaise hurried after Draco. After all, the quicker they were all seated, the quicker the new first years were Sorted, and the quicker they would get to the food.

They seated at the Slytherin table at their usual spots at the end of the hall, so both of them were facing the rest of the students, which were empty as they were one of the first to get there. Later, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat down, flanking either side of them. Theodore Nott sat across from Blaise, and thankfully, Pansy sat on the other end of the table, pouty, with her usual giggling girlfriends.

It seemed at least a century before Professor McGonagall opened the double-doors and led a line of tiny first years down the center between the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and towards the staff table up front. They looked mussed, wet, and scrawny, due to Hagrid's usual swim through the lake. I didn't look that titchy when I was a first year, Draco told himself. He would have a good year, picking on the little Gryffs...

He watched boredly as McGonagall assembled them all up and began calling their names, applauding when a blonde-haired boy named Wallace Baddock joined his table. He sat next to Malcolm Baddock, a fourth-year Slytherin whom Draco couldn't stand.

Returning his focus to the line of first-years, Draco spotted one with red hair, which reminded of his mystery girl (although this girl's bright red hair was nothing to the golden, burnt-red shade before). Was she being sorted? Perhaps afterward; Carolyn Giles had stood next to the staff table while the first years were being Sorted, and was Sorted last, after McGonagall had made an accompanying speech about 'accepting the student.' He sniggered. Yeah, right. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were just not in the same _class_.

He searched the staff table. The new girl wasn't standing there.

She wasn't there either when McGonagall completed the Sorting, or when Dumbledore stood up, older than ever, and greeted them with his usual nonsense before the food appeared. Confused, he searched the other tables for the redhead. Nobody was sitting in front of him, which gave him a fairly good view of everybody else.

"Looking for our favorite, are we?" Blaise said softly, after swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Draco's eyes lingered at a group of girls at the left end of the Ravenclaw table, before turning to face the Slytherin. "There's no new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he replied, and congratulated himself for his own wit. The staff table was reasonably close to the end of the Ravenclaw table he was looking at earlier.

Theodore Nott grunted and looked up from his steak. "Who is it? We've never had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who lasted more than one term. And we're out after this year, so whoever it is, we won't see him or her anymore."

Professor Tippit, their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was currently residing in St. Mungo's for permanent injuries due to the attack on Hogwarts last year from the Dark Lord.

"Snape didn't get it," Blaise said cheerfully, seeing the Head of the Slytherin House look sullen as he stabbed his fork at a piece of meat while Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, busily discussed something with him. Although Draco and Professor Snape were.. _friends_, he was glad that Snape didn't lose his position as the Potions master. Snape would be moody the first few weeks of the year, which meant more lashing out at the Harry and Hermione (who had, incredibly, gotten into the Advanced Potions class), which was quite amusing to watch.

The rest of dinner, Blaise and Theodore discussed possibilites of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while Crabbe and Goyle simply ate and Draco half-listened. He couldn't risk looking up again to try and search for the new girl - Blaise would see and he didn't have any brilliant excuses off the top of his head, so he sipped his goblet of pumpkin juice until the golden plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up for his speech.

Draco focused his attention on Dumbledore. Perhaps he would say something about the new girl _now_.

The Hogwarts Headmaster opened his mouth. "Is everybody fed? Good!" (Draco rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's usual cheery, sickening self.) "I have a few announcements to make."

"I'd like for you to all bring your attention to..." Dumbledore began. "Mr. Filch. He has asked for me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden_..."

Draco scowled. Every year, the same.

"...Screaming Yo-yos, Custard Creams, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs are banned from the hallways..."

He droned on and on. Draco, becoming more bored by the second, wondered if she _wasn't_ new and perhaps he had never noticed her before. If she was, she had to be a younger student: he would have seen her if she was in his year, after all, he had had classes with all the Houses. He began scanning the tables again.

"...for your lessons tomorrow. Goodnight, all of you! Off you go!"

So she wasn't new - Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything about the new girl. Draco stood, eyes still sweeping across the Hall, eyes traveling over Ravenclaw one more time before reluctantly skimming through Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (if he was in either, he might have to kill himself) when he saw her. He sucked in his breath.

_Merlin_, she was pretty.

On the other side of the Hall, standing next to Harry Potter and his friends at the Gryffindor table, facing him. Well, not exactly. She was talking to the Mudblood, and her face was turned, so he couldn't see who she was. The girl, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, looked just as good in the front.. almost _better_... as her backside.

He was tall, about six feet five, so he didn't have to stand on his tippy-toes to get a good view of her, but the Hall was beginning to thicken and people were crossing in his way. He willed her to turn around so he could see her face.

And she did. Granger gave the girl a smile and began to converse animatedly with the Weasel and Potter, and the girl turned around and stared directly across the Hall, directly at... _him_.

Because the the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were both at the farthest opposite ends in the Great Hall, the distance between the two tables was covered as students began to stand and slowly budge towards the double-doors, but he had a split second to catch a mere glimpse of her. He saw her, and realized who she was.

"No bloody fucking _way_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you go! Kinda long, isn't it? xD That's why it took so long to put up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll get the next chappie up sooner.. It's kind of a cliffie, isn't it? Heehee. Anyways. Don't forget to press that blue little button and REVIEW! 

_-Brinkixsh_


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** WHOA! Holy cow. 81 reviews. xD Thank you guyses so much. I swear, I live off these things. o.O; Jaykay. Anyways, here's your fifth chapter, as promised.. It's kinda long. xP If that's a good thing or not. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with school and such and writing this thingeh. Woot.

Oh, and, I still need poll answers about that lemon.. If I'm not going to write one, I'll change the rating from R to PG-13. So, I need answers NOW. Do you want a lemon, or not!

Spring break is coming up in a few days, so I'll promise I'll get another chapter up by then. However.. You have to do your part of the deal, too, m'kays? I want 100 reviews and I'll give you another chappie. xD Deal? Good.

**Reviewers: **_Lady Eowyn of Ithilian-_(Well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you..?) _Mistress of the Sand_-(Yes sir. xD -updates-) _Devil'sSexyAngel_-(Hm, for the plot I've got and the rate at which this story's been moving along, I'd say a lot. xP) _Doris_-(What kinda name is that? xD) _KeeperofthePineNeedles_-(I'm glad you like the story. D The button is blue on mine, but as long as you keep on clicking it..) _Entrancer_-(This chappie is a tad longer. Satisfied?) _Evilkitty51_-(Haha, yesss he does have a crush.) _Saphiraemyrs_-(I know, right? xD) _Silver Maggots_-(Erm, yes, believe it or not, it is my first fic.. -sheepish- Thanks for reviewing! D)

_Thanks to everybody for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. -gaspeh-

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar  
**_By: Brinkixsh_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The first few days back at Hogwarts passed by in quick sucession for Ginny Weasley. Because of her decision to become a Healer in her fifth year, she was attending N.E.W.T courses for Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts (which was, turned out, taught by Professor Dumbledore himself), and Potions, which was still (and regrettably) taught by Professor Serverus Snape. 

"I hope," the Potions master sneered silkily at them as he laced his fingers together behind his desk on Thursday morning. "That all of you have the ability to do as well as your O.W.L exams proved you to be," his eyes landed on Ginny, who squirmed slightly in her seat. She knew that he hated her because of her brother, who did, admittedly, quite poor in Potions. She promised herself that she would not give Snape the satisfaction of thinking that the stupidity ran through their _entire_ family.

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" His lip curled in malice. "We are starting on the Invisibility Potion, a potion that I expect many of you will find difficulty in. I am sure you all have very busy summers and had no time to actually research the potion, like I told you to?" Snape waved his wand lazily at the board and the instructions appeared. "Well, I say good luck to you. The ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin."

Ginny gritted her teeth. Of course. Only Snape could give you the hardest, most complicated potion ever devised in the first week back from summer holidays. Luckily, she had asked Hermione about the Invisiblity Potion the week before September first after realizing her forgotten Potions homework, whom had given her a six-minute long explanation of everything Ginny would need to know (and would _never_ need to know) about the Invisibility Potion. She set to work gathering ingredients from the cupboard.

The class ended an hour and a half with a heavy groan as Snape issued a three-foot long essay on Invisiblity Potions due next Thursday. Ginny sighed. She was going to need Hermione to help her on that one.

Luckily, she didn't have that much homework in all her other classes. Professor Vector in Arithmancy decided to give them a free week, and of course Professor Dumbledore didn't give out any either. Nor did Hagrid and Sinistra.

Soon, Ginny was waking up quite early on the first sunny Saturday morning at Hogwarts. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, she slipped out of bed quietly past the four-posters where the rest of her Gryffindor year was still snoozing and closed the door with a _click_ as she locked herself inside the scarlet-tiled bathroom.

After stepping into a steamy shower and scrubbing herself clean, she slipped into her usual Hogwarts uniform and robe. Then, she charmed her normally curly hair straight and tied it into a high ponytail (she planned to take her broomstick out for a go on the grounds after breakfast), applied a bit of lipgloss, and hurried down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

She let out a relieved sigh when she found the common room empty. Harry, Ron, nor Hermione were there. She had had a busy enough week as an excuse to brush off Harry, but wasn't prepared with an excuse to see him off now it was weekend.

Harry had become unbelievably annoying since the summer had ended. He was constantly following her, constantly trailing her, constantly holding her hand or touching her shoulder or putting his arm around her waist, which made her cringe in shrink back at his first touch. The only time he ever did let go of her was when Cho was around, which always caused a wave of jealousy to sting through Ginny while the ex-couple chatted, much too friendly for her liking.

Why should she care, though? Ginny always wondered. If she never liked him forever-clinging to her anyways, then why did it matter to her that he left when Cho came along? After all, she _should_ be grateful that he wasn't hanging on to her anymore, right?

She supposed she was just being selfish and was taking everything for granted, so she willed herself to be patient and caring to Harry while he was around. However, Ginny found it extremely difficult.

As she headed down the Great Hall for breakfast, she sighed. Maybe she should just break up with him, she decided. But inside, she knew she couldn't. Harry was the only guy that Ron felt comfortable (well, at least more comfortable) about dating Ginny. Her brother would be devastated if she broke Harry's heart. And besides, Ginny would never have the guts to actually dump him outright. Ginny was too nice.

Oh well, she thought miserably. I guess I'll just have to let it be and forget about it. Emptying her mind of all thoughts of Harry, she followed the hot smell of syrup on pancakes wafting into her nose.

The Gryffindor table was reasonably empty (a group of second year boys were throwing bits of blueberry muffin at each other at the far end), so Ginny swallowed down her breakfast fairly quickly before jumping up and dashing back to the Gryffindor tower to get her broom. Then, just as she was climbing out of the portrait of the Fat Lady when she bumped into Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, face brightening when he spotted her. His eyes drifted down to her broom in her hand. "Going flying?"

Ginny nodded and cursed herself for not watching where she was going. Great, now he was probably going to want to come along, too...

"Cool," said Harry, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose when she knocked them askew. "It's a really good day for flying..."

Ginny swallowed. "Er, well," she fumbled for an excuse for her to fly alone. "If you wanted to come, I, I..."

"Oh, inviting me fly with you? I would really like to spend some time with you, but I've got to, er, well, I need to go down to the library to finish some Charms homework. Really sorry, Gin, but Professor Flitwick.. Seventh year's really hard. Well, maybe I'll fly with you on Sunday. See you at lunch!"

Ginny watched him go and nearly collapsed with relief after Harry left the common room. Thank _Merlin_ she didn't have to put up with him this early in the morning. She hurried down the winding Hogwarts staircases, through the Great Hall, and out the main gate, breaking into a run at sight of the green Quidditch field.

Finally! She had been waiting all week for a good fly. Harry was telling the truth - it really was a good day, if not perfect, for flying: the sky was blue and sunny, a slight breeze brushed her ponytail against her neck, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky...

"Oh, would you look at who it is? The Weaslette herself," drawled a loud, incredulous voice from above.

Her heart fell with a drop. She could recognize that voice from anywhere.

Damnit! He had to come and ruin everything!

The blonde-haired, seventh-year Slytherin dived down and landed on the grass a good seven feet away from her. Getting off his broomstick and leaning against it, he smirked. "Going on a fly, are you? Where's your famous, idiot boyfriend?"

Her jaw stiffened. "Where is _your_ idiot boyfriend?" she shot back. "Your black-haired one. I have to admit, he is better-looking than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Actually, I'm single at the moment, wanna have a go?" Malfoy waggled his eyebrows. Ginny looked revolted.

"Just kidding." Malfoy smirked. "I wouldn't go out with a Mudblood-lover like you. I'm even surprised Harry does. He used to hate you so much back in our second and third year, and you use to hang on to him all the time..."

Ginny reddened at the rememberance of her old crush. Malfoy's smirk widened.

"You and Potter are such a sick couple... He's always touching you, hugging you, following you.. It's so sick. Just do him and all of us a favor and fuck him. It's so obvious that's all he wants from you, since he can't have Cho..."

Ginny chose to ignore his last statement. "You're wrong, Harry's a great boyfriend, he never does anything like that," she stated, lying through her teeth. "At least he respects me, while you haven't even _had_ a proper girlfriend. All you do is sleep with them for one night and that's it!"

Malfoy barked out a harsh laugh. "_Respect_, huh? I know you hate it when he touches you," he whispered. "Everyone can tell. You always flinch, you always cringe..."

"Well, then you're a very bad person reader, Ferret," she sniffed haughtily.

"Am I?" His eyes glittered.

She grinded her teeth together, annoyed immensely. "Malfoy, just.. Just go away and fuck a tree or something."

Instead of lashing back at her, Malfoy laughed again. "Grown a back, have we, girl?" his sneered. "Although your insults need a lot more improvement. I quite remember you to be hiding your ugly face in your ragged robes behind Potter and his Golden Trio."

"Don't call me _girl_."

"I will call you, girl, whatever I want to," Malfoy stepped a foot closer to her. "It's not like your even worth a name.."

"At least my name isn't worth rubbish, like yours, Malfoy," Ginny reminded him icily. "My father isn't the one behind bars in Azkaban..."

"Rubbish, huh?" Malfoy replied softly, his expression unreadable. He stepped closer to her - close enough to see her broom.

"Dear Lord, Weasley, what kind of small fortune did your family have to pay for you to get one of those?" Malfoy quickly ran his hand over to his broomhandle, but not fast enough for Ginny to read Nimbus 3000 inscribed in gold. She grinned; hers was a Nimbus 3001.

"What'd you do, steal it? I knew you Weasleys were low, but I mean..."

"Harry gave it to me, you asshole," Ginny snapped, grin vanishing in an instant.

She saw his eyes widen slightly at her choice of words, but to bare minimum. "Your language is almost as bad as your brother's, little girl. What has your mother been teaching you? And what, you're relying on Harry to pay for your things, now? You poor, disgusting, mudblood-loving _slut_."

Her temper snapped. "You _ass_."

Ginny strode up to him and slapped him. Hard. The flat, sharp sound slit like a knife through the cheerful morning atmosphere and murdered it.

"Excuse me, you man-whore, I'm not the one who has slept with almost every single girl in Hogwarts at least twice. What has _your_ mother taught _you_? She's probably..." Ginny hissed angrily, inches away from his face.

Fury shot through his cold, gray eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my mother," he replied coldly, glaring at her at from his tall height.

She didn't care. "Then don't talk about mine." Ginny gave him one last lingering look that clearly said how much she despised him before she swiveled around to leave. However, a strong arm leapt out and snatched her wrist, holding her back.

"Don't get on my wrong side, Weaslette," Malfoy's voice was laced with cold hatred. Although he was whispering, she could hear the way he rounded every last syllable. "Don't you dare. I can make your life so miserable, you would wish you were never even born. We would all be better off without your hideous, filthy, poor ass and the rest of your redheaded brothers around here."

Tears stung Ginny's eyes but she stubbornly held them back. "Let me go," she ordered, trying not to wince in pain from the tightness of the grip Malfoy had her in.

But he wouldn't let go. She stared at Malfoy, who, unblinkingly, stared back, not releasing her wrist but instead tightening his grip.

After what seemed ages, she couldn't take it. She gave a gasp of pain and blinked, a tear falling from her left eye.

The Slytherin smirked, satisfied, and let go of her throbbing wrist. Then he jumped back on his broom and flew away.

Ginny Weasley watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight, the dam broke. Stumbling over the falsely green grass, she ran as fast as she could away from the Quidditch field, with her broom in one hand, and her face buried in the other, the tears she held back for what seemed like forever instead of seconds falling down her face.

**-break-**

Draco pulled up out of a dive so sharp that the wind cracked against his pale skin and made him dizzy, but he didn't care. His blonde hair was mussed, sprawling all over his head, it was actually quite cold this high up in the sky... but he didn't care.

The picture just swirled in his head and through his thoughts. He hadn't known what he was doing, all he knew was that she was pretty and he was furious, and he was gripping her wrist like he wanted to squeeze the pulse out of it. And her face had been stoic and demanding - pale, freckled lightly - but her brown eyes said something else. He remembered them wide, fearful, and liquid, with tears tinting her long, long lashes. When the first drop had fallen, he had felt a sudden surge of satisfaction and pleasing, an emotion so complete that he now felt almost empty without it.

Draco knew he shouldn't have been that hateful towards the Weasley, but he couldn't help it. She was just so irresistable, yet so.. poor. Half of him wanted to snog her senseless, and the other half wanted her to die.

It wasn't fair! Fate had been crazy to give such a girl with such low status _that_ good of looks.

He gripped the broomstick tightly and dived into steep loops, so fast the small breeze felt like a strong wind that bit his earlobes.

He bit his own tongue, willing himself to push the image out of his mind.

He wasn't even going to try to work this out. He would fly it off and forget it. That's what Draco always did. Back when he was six, when Father came home drunk after his Death Eater parties, when Lucius would beat his mother senseless.. Draco would just pull out his broom and fly it off, fly all night if he needed to, but by dawn break, breakfast would be completely normal and nothing would seem wrong.

Or three years ago, after the Death Eater meeting at the Malfoy Manor, Draco had been specifically invited by the Dark Lord himself to see if he was ready for the Dark Mark. He had been scheduled to receive it last summer, but since the Dark Lord was dead, he would have no trouble. But then, he was so worried that would turn into his father.. It took six straight hours of flying afterwards, through wood and mountain and fields, until the matter had eased from his mind.

That was how Draco Malfoy handled problems - he forgot them. He flew them off and forgot them.

But he couldn't not forget this pathetically poor, pathetically.. _gorgeous_, Weasley girl. It was impossible. Not with her white, silky skin, and her vibrant brown-red locks, and her wrist that felt so small and delicate that he could have crushed it in his own palm... And he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the way he to the girl.

Draco let in a sharp intake of breath. Shaking his head wildly to himself, he plummeted towards the ground.

No! Malfoys didn't feel sorry. Pretty as she was, she deserved to be treated like rubbish. _Especially_ since she talked about his mother like that. His mother was _not_ whatever the Weaslette thought she was. She didn't know a _thing_ about his mother. Draco would let her rave on and on about his father, that was fine.. But not his mother. His mother was _nothing_ like his father. Nothing at all. She didn't know anything.

He gripped the broomstick tighter, pushing the Nimbus faster.

But there was no denying she was pretty.

If only he was not who he was, perhaps.. Perhaps he could have her. Perhaps if he was someone else; someone different... Like Potter.

_NO_.

He nearly fell off his broom for thinking that. That was _disgusting_! He would never want to be Potter. That was completely, utterly disgusting. He leaned forward and the Nimbus 3000 shot through the air like a bullet, as fast as it could go. No, no, no, no, no, no...

He did not like her.

He did not think she was beautiful

He did not want to be Potter.

He did not think of her of anything else except as a poor, pathetic Weasley.

He did not think her hair looked plainly pretty when it was straight.

He did not think that her face was much more good-looking when she wasn't glaring at him.

He did not like her.

He did not like her.

He did not like her.

His grip around his broomstick, knuckles white with cold and clenching, much like how tightly he gripped the Weasley's frail wrist earlier, loosened, and the broom slowed.

Drifting towards the Quidditch pitch, he nearly stumbled off his brooms, knees weak from pushing the broom too fast, too much. He staggered up, leaning against his broom for support. He was tired, and felt lightheaded and weak. What he needed was lunch. Lunch, and a nap, and some Potions homework. That would calm him down. And some Firewhiskey. And a good girl in bed, later. That Daphne Greengrass girl looked a bit nicer this year, too.

He headed back towards the castle.

**-break-**

Ginny pressed her small back against the rough bark of the Whomping Willow, which she had quickly learned how to get underneath its branches in her third year. "Damn right I've got a back," could be heard muttering from the red-eyed, red-haired girl. "What is he talking about, watch it? _He_ should watch it. Stupid git..."

She let out a long, frustrated sigh, trying to calm her nerves, but it did her no good. "What does he got against _me_? Pick on Ron, for God's sake, if it's him who he's after. I mean, really. I'm not in his grade or anything. _Twice_ in one week! First that humuliating scene at King's Cross, now this! Urggh! I _hate_ him!"

She buried her face in her hand, her red hair falling over her face, now that it had been pulled out of its ponytail while she was running away and curling back into its usual style. "Stupid charm, doesn't even work properly." She pressed her forehead against her knees, curling up.

He better watch it, she thought to herself. Yeah, him, not me. I'm not just some stupid Weasley girl who follows everybody around and has no friends. I'm not the one with a bad family.. Just look at him! _His_ father's the one stuck in Azkaban, not mine...

"Exactly," she said to no one.

He better watch it, she told herself again. He's the pathetic one, not me. Urgh! He is such an ass! I am going to _get_ him for it...

Quite unexpectedly, an image of blonde-haired, silver-eyed Malfoy lying flat on his back on the floor with tiny little bogeys attacking him all over, popped fresh into her mind.

She grinned, mood brightening drastically.

Of course! Why didn't she think of it earlier..?

Mind churning, Ginny jumped up. Muttering a cleaning spell so her teary face cleared, she quickly tickled the root of the Whomping Willow before dashing hurriedly towards the castle. She _needed_ to talk to Hermione and get to the library as quick as possible, not to mention owl her clever twin brothers, Fred and George...

Smirk curling on her pink-lips, she sped up as the castle loomed into view.

Jumping up the castle steps two at a time, she found who she was looking for the moment she reached the top. "Hermione!" she cried breathlessly. The brunette turned her way.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," Hermione smiled weakly. "Harry was looking for you, he's still inside, I think..."

"No, wait, well, er, later, but," Ginny panted. "You're Head Girl, right?"

Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped up. "Yes, that's right."

"You have your own chambers, right?"

"Yeah, Head Girl private chambers," Hermione drew herself up proudly. "All to myself, even includes an enormous, private library that has..."

"So the Head Boy has private chambers, too, right?" Ginny demanded, interrupting.

"Er, yeah, Malfoy has his own private chambers," Hermione suddenly looked confused. "Why..?"

"Where are they?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Right next to mine, I've got a painting of Mildred the Mortified and he's got a painting of Selena the Sleeping.. Why d'you want to know?" Hermione furrowed her brow. "You aren't thinking of...?"

"Look," Ginny interrupted again, careful not to let Hermione, bright as she was, figure out what she was planning. "D'you know the password?"

"Well, we change the passwords every now and then if we want to," Hermione answered. "I don't know his."

"Oh." Ginny's mood dimmed considerably, but she regained her posture. "Oh, well, thanks for your help, Hermione! You'll never know how much you helped me!" Pulling her friend into a quick hug, she left the bewildered Hermione and skipped into the Great Hall.

"Uh, your welcome..?" Hermione's voice wavered behind her while she ran back up the Gryffindor tower.

Back in her dormitory, Ginny rummaged through her bag before pulling out a crumpled roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Flattening the parchment on the wooden desk by the window, she dipped the quill in the ink and scribbled on the top of the parchment: _Dear Fred and George_.

She wondered how she should start it. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she dipped her quill back in and scratched her way across the page.

_How's business going? Hope your joke shop is doing well - that is, well enough for you to give out free Weasley products to your only and beloved sister. I might need some help working out a few frayed ends with your products and I need it as soon as possible._

_The first week of Hogwarts has been okay, I guess.. N.E.W.T classes aren't hitting us too hard, yet. But this morning might have ruined the whole school year altogether! Malfoy is just so..._ -(Ginny searched for the right word)- _just, urgh! He's really annoying and aggravating, and I simply cannot stand him! He is making my life completely miserable. Anyways, war has been declared (well, informally), and I might need a little help from your lovely joke shop. Care to lend a hand?_

_Well, if you can, would you mind sending me a few things? The next Hogsmeade visit is ages from now, so I can't visit you, but could you owl it to me? And not in front of the Great Hall - Filch would kill me if he found out I was ordering stuff from you two. I swear, the prohibited items list in Filch's office has doubled now that you started your new joke shop because of all the new items he had to ban. _

_And don't you dare tell Mum about what I'm asking you to do! I would be in so much trouble. Or anyone, for that matter. Ron is becoming painstakingly similiar to Percy - Hermione must be rubbing off on him. They aren't going out yet, but they should. It's disgusting how often they oggle at each other when they think no one's looking. _

_Well, that's it. I'm not even going to order - you know what I want. Anything to make his life absolutely miserable. Thanks so much! I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll owl you when the first Hogsmeade visit is, we'll catch up more then. See you! Good luck with business! _

_With love, _

_Ginny_

Putting her quill back down, she reread the letter three times before crossing out the name _Malfoy_ and replacing it with _some people_.

Yes, that looked about right. Folding it up and slipping the letter into an envelope labled _Fred and George, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Number 93, Diagon Alley_ (she didn't dare send it to her house - her mother might read it accidentally), tucked it into her robe pocket, and headed down the common room.

Harry was waiting downstairs for her. "Hey, Gin," he smiled cheerfully. "Hermione said I'd find you here."

"Oh," Ginny smiled back at him. She was in too much of a good mood to be annoyed by Harry this time. "Shall we go down to lunch, then?"

"Sure," Harry put his arm around her (Ginny flinched) and led her down to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, the couple passed by a group of sixth-year Slytherins. Malfoy was one of them. He spotted Ginny, who was still shrinking away from Harry's arm, and smirked, raising his eyebrows when he caught her eye and mouthed, "See? I told you you hated it when he put your arm around you!"

Ginny frowned, then, deciding what to do, she gave Malfoy a dirty look before pasting a fake smile on her face, leaning up, and kissing Harry on the cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy gag. Ginny smirked triumphantly.

Harry turned to face her, blushing but smiling. See? She thought to herself. He's not just dating me to get into my knickers. Malfoy was completely wrong.

Harry's grip around her shoulders tightened and pulled her closer while he steered them towards Ron and Hermione. Ginny refrained from cringing. What she sacrificed in order to prove Malfoy wrong, she thought, rolling her eyes mentally.

**-break-**

Draco Malfoy glared at them, face twisted into an expression of repulsion. Finally, he couldn't help but let it out. Jabbing Blaise in the ribs, he said, "Ugh. Potter and Weaslette are sucking each other's faces off in public. That is the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever seen! I mean, Merlin, get a bloody room! And the couple isn't the best, either - a poor, Mudblood-lover and Scarface. I want to vomit."

He turned his fixed, blazing gaze from the couple to Blaise's face, and when he saw the expression on his best friend's face, he immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"It's not what you're thinking, they're just so..."

Blaise grinned. "Whatever you say, Princess."

Draco scowled.

"Seriously, I mean it."

"I repeat, whatever you say."

"Good."

There was a pause. Blaise's grin widened.

"You don't believe me."

"You're damn well right I don't."

"Agh!" Draco scowled. "I _don't_ like her! What in hell makes you think that! I only went up to her last week because she was _pretty_, and I _defnitely_ did not know who she was."

Blaise shrugged, smirking. "Liar, and you bloody well know that. I'm gay and I know she's not just pretty - she's gorgeous, and that any straight guy would be dying to get her. Hell, if she wasn't taken by Potter, guys would be swarming her left and right. You would too."

"Hah!" Draco scoffed. "I'm not swarming her because she's with Potter! I'm not swarming her because she's a _Weasley_. She's bloody filthy... Almost as bad as that Granger Mudblood!"

"Almost?"

"Fine. As bad as that Granger Mudblood."

"You still like her."

"Shut up."

Blaise paused, thinking slowly. Draco continued to stare at nothing. Finally Blaise spoke again.

"Draco, you might not know it, but you do like that girl."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about? How can I like a girl and not know it?"

"You know it, you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

Draco scowled, staring at the girl again.

Damnit, if only she was Slytherin..

"You're just scared and pissed that..."

Blaise started ranting on again, but Draco took no notice. He was looking at the girl, who's hand was now locked with Potter's. She was leaning apart from the group, and he noticed that her lips never opened while the others were chatting animatedly. Her hair looked windswept, curling lightly at the edges. Her tattered robe looked rather small, and was as form-fitting on her as her school uniform.

Watching her closely, she saw Potter's hand slide farther down her wrist and suddenly she jumped. Her white cheeks flushed, shaking her head in an embaressed sort of way. Draco realized that the hand Potter was holding onto was the one he had clutched rather tightly, and he supposed a bruise would be starting to form there. Draco pressed his lips together guiltily.

Blaise was right. If she was any other girl, any other girl at all, he would have gone after her. She was beautiful, smart (so he heard), quiet but fierce, caring, and a good flier. If she was any other girl, he might have loved her. She was like his mother.

If only she was any other girl.

"You like her. You hit on her at King's Cross. I think that's enough to prove that you like her. And even though everybody thinks it's because I dared you, we both know it's not," Blaise's voice broke through his thoughts.

He pondered. "I don't have an excuse to go after her. She's a Weasley; a Mudblood-lover," Draco said slowly, still not looking at Blaise.

"Princess, I know what you're thinking. Just because she's a Weasley..." started Blaise.

"Give me an excuse," Draco cut in, turning to look at Blaise. "Dare me to go after her."

Blaise stared at him, surprised and uncomprehending.

"She's Potter's girl," said Draco softly. "Slytherins would kill to see this.. Malfoy taking Potter's girl. Me and you, we could make a game out of it."

The raven-haired Slytherin fixed his blue eyes on his friend. "I know, but what are you saying..?"

"How thick can you get, Zabini?" Draco hissed. "I want her, damn it. And you are bloody fucking well going to help me. I only want her once.. Then it'll make it go away, I swear. I just need her once. Just this once. But I can't... _I need a fucking excuse to get her_."

Blaise stared at his best friend, stared straight at him. "Princess..."

Gray-silver eyes flickered, straight from burning to almost.. pleading.

Draco immediately looked away, as if ashamed from his own outburst. Blaise watched his gaze as it settled back on a certain couple, standing with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Although the Great Hall was chattering and noisy, the conversation seemed to have stilled. It was silent.

Draco stared at the girl. She was now smiling sweetly and listening to Granger's and Weasel's constant bickering, periodically exchanging glances with Potter and rolling their eyes. She looked pretty just standing there, and although her hair wasn't straight anymore, the auburn-red curls flounced in a very attractive way. She was perfect.

Blaise spoke.

"Draco Malfoy, I dare you take Potter's girl. I dare you to steal it from right underneath his nose. I'll give you 25 galleons if you get her before the end of Christmas break."

Draco did not move.

He continued. "One rule, and one rule only. You only need her once."

Blaise paused, and Draco knew he was watching for a reaction. He gave him none. Blaise swallowed and parted his lips again.

"Do we have a deal?"

Draco stared at the girl. She and her friends were chatting animatedly and heading back to the Gryffindor table. He watched Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan watch her hungrily and follow her the group from behind.

Of course he only needed her once. It was the same with every girl. Once with Pansy, once with Daphne, once with Cho, and Joetta, and Constance...

"Princess?"

Suddenly, the girl felt someone watching her. Turning around, she swiveled in a one hundred eighty degree angle to face.. directly.. _him_.

Her soft caramel, clear eyes narrowed and turned sharp the moment she saw him. She stared back at him definately, as if challenging him to walk over there and pick another row with her again.

It was going to be hard.

"Draco?"

Very hard. He smirked.

"We have a deal, Blaise Zabini."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wooooo! Yeah. Hah. Um. REVIEW. 

_-Brinkixsh_


End file.
